1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spraying devices and more particularly pertains to a new spraying device for permitting high pressure paint spray nozzles to be constructed of a non-corrosive plastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spraying devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,528 describes a device that allows a user to reverse a spray tip with enhanced sealing effectiveness. Another type of spraying device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,202 which is adapted for withstanding paint feed pressures of 1,450 psi. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,287 which includes a nozzle aperture adapted for causing the stream of paint spray to be uniform.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a tip assembly for a paint sprayer comprised of a plastic material so that the assembly is resistant to corroding. However, the use of such a material necessitates a particular design which still allows for even spraying and atomizing of the paint. Such a device should also prevent the build-up of static charge on the paint sprayer and be easily cleaned. Additionally, it is envisioned that such a device should be economically producible and lightweight in design.